Futa-Reina and Tenta-Steve
by TrustFallHaPsych
Summary: Reina and Steve get what they asked for from online help.


**Futa-Reina and Tenta-Steve**

Chapter 1

The front door the SourceFed offices burst open. The early morning rays glistened off Steve's over-slicked head. A dubious smile crossed his face.

"What Suppy," Reina asked as she finished her breakfast burrito.

"It came..." Steve beamed proudly.

"You've become a man," Reina sarcastically inturrupted.

"No, shut up, this is more important then life," Steve said as he slammed a small bok down on the table. "These pills are from the darkest places of the internet. 4Chan surplus. We can have the darkest powers of the internet."

"Wait, you weren't joking?" Reina asked, slamming her hand on the table. "It's real?"

"Do we take it?" Steve asked back, wiping the sweat from his head.

"Yes, we owe it to the discovery of porn," Reina exclaimed as she ripped open the box.

Both furiously clawed at the bottle that flew out. They chased it under the glass tables. Finally it ended in both of their hands. Steve held the bottom as Reina twisted the top. Green pills spilled out. Each grabbed a pill and held it up. Both looked each other in the eye as they placed the pill on their outstretched tongues. They drew them in, and dropped to the floor.

The two convulsed. Steve's arms stretched and split at the fingers. It ripped and divided. Eache finger rounded into a penis shaped tip.

Reina's pants exploded at the same time. Her clit pulsated and grew. Enlarging in throbs until it grew to the size of her forearm.

The two hosts panted and looked at their long awaited powers.

"We are ready Steve," Reina panted.

"Holy shit yeah. Let's get them wrecked," Steve shouted.

The office door kicked into Phil's office. Defranco looked up from his keyboard, and his eyes grew wide.

"You'll love this," Stave said as he raised his arm of wriggling tentacles.

"Who cares if he does. Grab him!" Reina shouted as she pointed her dick menacingly at Phil.

"Activate Kansas," Phil shouted into his headset as he rose from his chair. His one hand pressed the enter key as his other drew out a shot gun. Steve tried to close the gap. Phil pumped the fore-end as Reina pumped her shaft.

Both fired. A wide spray of shot and jizzum spiraled at each other. The creamy fluid wraped around each pellet as the pierced the screen of seed. The beads landed harmlessly al over reina's chest, like a long pearl necklace. Her spray continued on splashing over Phil's dark blue sports shirt.

"Oh god why!" Phil cried out as he wiped the goo from his face.

As his vision cleared, Steve wrapped his first set of tentacles around his employers wrists. He lifted Phil off his feet and brought him down, belly to the desk. With a swift move he plunged the next set of tentacles down Phil's pants and flayed the denim and soft cotton, exposing his white skin.

"You can't get away with this..." Phil shouted, but was interrupted by a tantacle stretching out and forcing its way into his mouth.

Reina walked around the desk. Her platform high-heeled shoes clacked against the ground. Causing Phil to tremble as she passed. A smile passed between Steve and her. When she got behind, Reina dropped her pulsing dick on Phil's back.

"No, no no, Phil. You'll love this. Everyone will eventually," Reina said as she leaned over his back. The throbbing member palpitated between them. Steve's tentacles spread Phil's legs apart. The former employer jerked as he tried to resist, but Steve was to strong.

Reina's cock slid back until it dropped between Phil's buttcheeks. She placed the head of her shaft around his scared rectum. For a few seconds she messaged her dick, letting a clear liquid seep over his buttcrack.

"Oh wait," Reina said as she gabbed both sides of her member. "I have a special move to show you. There will be a lot of moves to show you, but let's start with this one."

She quickly slid her hands up and down the slick skin of her dick. Reina's voice started low and built up. A shout started to manifest from her mouth. Soon her whole dick vibrated and spasmed. She took a step back leaving a foot of space between her and Phil. Then, the space was gone. Her dick exploded in size. The tip and shaft were now the size of her leg. Slick veins ran down the sides like beating worms.

For a moment, Steve gave Phil some slack. With his tentacle still in Phil's mouth, he turned his head to see the fate in store for him. His eyes grew wider.

"Don't worry Phil," Reina said soothingly. "I will make sure it fits. Right Suppy?"

"Get Rekt!" Steve yelled as a few loose tentacles grabbed at the edge of his anal ring. Tentacles griped the surface and pulled it wide. The hole grew five times larger, but was still dwarfed by the cock still pressing against it.

Steve released Phil's mouth for a moment.

"Oh god! What did you do, what did you do?" He yelled.

"It's my special secretions, They can soften skin and make it pliable enough for my Mr. Fut Fut. I don't want to break you to fast," Reina explained.

Steve shoved the tentadick back in Phil's mouth, but kept him watching as Reina braced herself on both sides of him. With a quick shove, she forced half of her massive dick into Phil's butthole.

Muffled grunts came from Phil as she gave small jurks. Each one pulled her dick back slightly.

"Oh shit!" Steve gasp as he let out a small chuckle. "I almost forgot my special sauce. With that, Steve's tentadick sprayed in Phil's mouth. White secretions leaked out of Phil's nose.

"That's my aphrodisiac splooge," Steve explained. "My baby batter will make you moist. You'll love this in no time. It also works on skin too. Watch. Bew-bu-bu-bew-bew."

The other ends of the tentacles exploded jiz from their tentadicks. Splattered over Phil's back. He was coated in thick baby juice.

"Here's another," Reina shouted as she pushed in. Her dick now plunged only six inches away from her hilt. Phil bucked at the sensation. This time it was less dramatic. She pulled back and heaved the rest of the way in. A squishing sound followed as she landed butt to pelvis. The whole desk jerked with the motion. This time Phil's head reared back. His eyes rolled, and he slumped to the desk.

"Oh yeah, I think he's ready," Steve said as he pulled his tentadick out of Phil's mouth.

When the foreign member popped out, a trail of creamy fluid ran to the floor from is tongue. Phil panted as his head hung over the side. He didn't react.

Reina drew her cock back until it reached the tip. She made a short step back letting it exit with a pop. With another powerful thrust it collided again to the hilt. Phil bucked, his tongue still hanging out of his mouth. Reina pulled back again and slammed his buttcheeks with her hips. Steve watched as his bell distended in the shape of her shaft.

Steve felt it time to jump in. His tentacles let go of his arms and wrapped around Phil's waist. A few more encircled his dick and balls. Soon, Steve began milking both cocks. He sprouted four more tentacles and placed each one on his and Phil's nipples.

"Hey Reina! Look a new ability," Steve spoke with glee.

"That's nice Suppy, now get back to fucking," Reina called back.

Phil continued to buck under Reina as Steve rubbed his tentadicks all over Phil's body. His penis jerked at the barrage and shot all over the carpet.

Reina screamed as her dick swelled and shot a powerful load up Phil's ass. Pulling out to let the last shot cover Phil from his black hair down to his ass. Steve released another wave of splooge over Phil's back. He was coated in schlong juice. The three panted for a moment, and then Phil's dick began to harden again.

"Wha?" Phil managed to blurt out.

"Oh, I can make you come as many time as I want," Reina bragged. "But, I am done having fun. We need to break your mind. Then we will rebuild you to love the darkness of the internet."

"Yeah Phil. It will be great. This will be like some Hellraiser shit," Steve said. "We already embraced it. Look how much fun we are having."

With that, Steve flipped Phil over. His erection stood in the air like a flag pole. Steve positioned himself at Phil's head. His tentacles wrapped around Phil's arms and legs a few more began coiling around Phil's dick. Reina put her dick back into place.

"It's time to get Philled in," Reina said as she thrust forward.

Reina pounded Phil's ass while Steve stroked every inch of his body. As Phil grunted with pleasure Steve wipped out his own dick and shoved it into Phil's mouth.

That early morning continued to ring the sounds of mindless pleasure.

(to be continued?)


End file.
